Ty Pennington
Tyler Lucas Pennington '('Ty Pennington)' '''is the main protagonist of Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids. He is also a tritagonist of other the Moment Spirit franchise movies and series. He wears black, and sings melodic death metal. He lives in Apartment 5B of the Moment Spirit Value Apartment while not with Young Extreme Makeover Kids. His four roommates are Kendra Blood, Flint McCollough, Sam Mysterina, and Keiko Hamada. He only experienced illness forever and discovered serious deaths than anybody else in the groups, families, and more. His blood is often checked every night, but his family does most of the time. Ty is the leader of Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids, and Apartment 5B at the Moment Spirit Value Apartment. Ty is a smasher that play Super Smash Brothers. He is the eighth player on the board, on account of his color black, and his character is Villager from Animal Crossing universe, which is one of the only mains he has, with being the psychopathic character with an axe and shovel. Occasionally, there is a character from Animal Crossing based on his family pet's name Mitzi, which gives out the reason why he chooses everything based on this universe. Also, the alternate skin he uses is based on his face style that he has in Animal Crossing games. His other main is Marth from Fire Emblem, due to his love of Fire Emblem, the game he always plays with Tim Tsukuda, Miles Clayton, and Dallas John Davids in a marathon. Due to the nature with his plays against projectiles, he only uses Marth against reflect characters in World of Light and Spirit Board, because he says that he will lose if he uses Villager, which is a projectile character. During Big Hero 6 moment, he is dressed as Hiro Hamada. ''(Well, I am going to say yes, because if we don't have battle suits on, we might have to wear our casual clothes on.) ''Although, he shares the same characteristics with him as being the team leader. Ty has a better gaming experience than anyone else in Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids. While playing the Nintendo game "Mario Kart: Double Dash!!" in Battle of Mysteries, he plays the female characters, Peach and Daisy. During the race, he is uninjured, while Xzibit falls in bottomless pit, Ed going through the tunnel, and Michael getting hit by Wiggler Bus (whom Michael calls it 'gigantic caterpillar bus'). During the bomb battle, he hits the three, and saying 'head's up' to them. Ty was also perfection on Guitar Hero (except over the songs he dislikes), until the hatred of the game in 2018. That's the only game that anyone with rock or metal genres are best prefer to. Ty can be very well playing DDR (Dance Dance Revolution). This also goes to anyone with pop reference. Unlike Michael, Ty is also better at faster songs (including ''Fascination ~eternal love mix~ by 2MB), while Michael falls over from the dance mat. Playing Super Smash Bros. on Wii U, he plays as Villager from Animal Crossing series, or in this case, Marth from Fire Emblem series, and taking everyone down. In Battle of Mysteries, Ty had a near-death experience and became a zombie. His zombified form was washed off while at the hospital. Ty is the first metal singer, alongside with Paul DiMeo (speed), Johnny Littlefield (thrash), and Tracy Hutson (glam). Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Singing Metal Category:Young EMHE Kids Category:Good Metal